


You Trust Me, Right?

by YouWereAlwaysGonnaBeTheOne



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Tenderness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouWereAlwaysGonnaBeTheOne/pseuds/YouWereAlwaysGonnaBeTheOne
Summary: Patrick and David leave the cafe and have some time to themselves after the events of Meet the Parents.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 132





	You Trust Me, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic - I hope you enjoy it! Feedback, kudos, and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Special thanks to goodiecornbread for the read through, and for everything else.

As the street lights peeked through the cracks in the curtains, Patrick lay with his head resting on David’s chest, and his limbs curled around his body. David held him protectively in his arms, one hand stroking his back and the other covering Patrick’s hand on his chest.

***

When Twyla finally kicked them out of the cafe, David and Patrick had made their way out into the chilly night and towards Patrick’s apartment. Their arms around each other, the walk was slow, but there was no rush. Neither could bear to separate from the other for even a second. They strolled home in near silence, both reflecting on the events of the day and savoring every touch and every moment together.

When they finally made it up to the apartment, Patrick led David to his bed where the two finally began to strip each other, slowly, soft touches and kisses celebrating each new bit of skin as it was revealed.

Patrick gently pushed David down onto the bed where he proceeded to worship every inch of David’s body, with his mouth, his hands, and words of love whispered against his skin.

It may have been hours or days before Patrick finally pressed into him, arms holding him tight and eyes locked on each other. Their bodies rocked together while their tongues and lips traded languid kisses. It wasn’t long before Patrick’s movements became erratic. He tipped his head back and reached a hand down to stroke David between them. David pressed a cry into Patrick’s exposed neck as he came, tipping Patrick over the edge with him. 

*** 

Now they lay together entwined, having only managed a quick, cursory cleanup before falling back into each other’s arms. It was late and they had to meet Patrick’s parents for breakfast but neither wanted to fall asleep and miss a minute of the other’s company. 

“How are you feeling?” David whispers into the dark.

“Amazing. Perfect. Free. So so in love. Happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Mmm, I’m so proud of you.”

“You know, it’s all because of you.” Patrick’s thumb gently caresses David’s chest.

“Hmm, mmm. You did this, not me. You were so brave today.”

“But you made it happen. And you make me feel brave. And safe.” 

“You’ll always be safe with me.”

David rubs soothing circles on Patrick’s back as they fall back into a comfortable silence.

“David? I’m sorry I didn’t tell them.” 

“Shh, it’s okay. You did now and I’m so proud of you.”

“But. I know you’ve been a secret before and I never wanted you to feel that way with me. I never want to hurt you.”

“I know. I know this isn’t about me. I trust you.”

“Thank you, David.”

David pulls their hands on his chest up to kiss Patrick’s knuckles before taking a deep breath. 

“Patrick? I understand why you didn’t tell them. But, Um…”

Patrick pushes up to look at David and finds his hand scrubbing at his face. He gently pulls the hand away and looks into his eyes.

“Tell me. Please.”

“I understand why you didn’t tell them. And I know you didn’t want to hurt me, but um, you trust me, right?”

Patrick brushes an errant curl out of David’s eyes.

“Of course I trust you.”

“Me too. Do you think, um, do you think next time you can trust me to help you through something like this?”

The heart eyes Patrick flashes at that are almost too much for David.

“I think I can do that.”

Patrick settles back down into David’s chest.

“I love you, David Rose.”

David’s arms squeeze him just a little tighter.

“I love you, Patrick Brewer. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
